Divorced Lives
by Kati Liz
Summary: ABANDONED! WILL REWRITE SOON!Severus Snape has a son, Spencer Malloy. Spence only gets to see his father once a month because he lives with his mother. Ms. Malloy is abusive. I know it seems sucky but it's better than you think! Please R&R!
1. Spence Malloy

Divorced Lives

Chapter 1 Spence Malloy

Spence closed his eyes as the last blow struck him in the stomach. He was just lying there, partially unconscious. His mother was angry again. "Get upstairs now!" she shouted.

He shakily got up and walked to his room. He couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't his mom's fault that she beat him. She just had anger problems. But he couldn't take that having those problems affected the times he sees his dad.

He saw his father once a month, on a weekend. He teaches school where he goes but they can't to talk to each other except for classes. His mother's idea. You're probably thinking that Ms. Malloy divorced this father. But the father divorced Ms. Malloy.

Spence usually spent most of his time reading law books and trying to find a way to live with his father. He had to hide them from his mother because he knew she would confiscate them in a heartbeat. She didn't want to give Spencer up.

She knew that it was better for him to go to his father, but she just couldn't let him go. She wouldn't even let Spence see his father more than he did.

He usually cried himself to sleep in pain or despair. Great life huh? He needed his dad to live, and yet, he never got him. 

In his room he begged for his dad to just come and sweep him away. He really needed him. He needed the gentle, caring man that was his father. Just for five minutes, so he could snuggle up to the warmth of his father and sleep there; never to wake up.

Spence looked around the room to see if any secret visitor was there. It was only him and Pounce, his black owl. It was named after his father's nickname, Pouncer. His friends called him that because he turned into a black panther and he liked to pounce.

Yeah, that name suited Severus Snape alright. Well, of course, he needed one of those nicknames that related to his Animangus form, I mean, he was a Marauder after all...

A/N: So what d'you think? Weird I know but it gets better, I have plans for this and it'll get longer so keep reading!

Be nice:

!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!

!!!!!

!!!

!

  



	2. Flashbacks

Divorced Lives

Chapter 2

Flashbacks

Severus Snape sat on a swing in his back yard and stared moodily at the empty one next to him. His son and he swing on the same swing set everyday when he was there; a grand total of four days a month.

To top off his mood, Harry Potter now lived across the street from him. He didn't hate him, it was just that he had to mask his feelings around him, it was no walk in the park; especially with Sirius watching him 24/7. 

Harry's now legal guardian was Sirius now so he had to endure Padfoot, pretending that he didn't care; but when Harry wasn't looking they would share a quick smile. He missed his days as a marauder, the first time they accepted him.

*Flashback to when Sev was 12 years old*

He was an outcast, a total loser at school who got good grades. Nobody talked to him, why would they? Well, nobody talked to him except James Potter, his only friend.

"What's wrong?" James asked him.

"Oh the usual." Severus would reply.

"Oh ignore those snobs! You're way better than them anyway!" 

"Oh yeah, I'm way better than them. Listen, I'm not that stupid, Tom gave me the all clear that I was a useless git."

"Oh that Tom Marvolo Riddle is nothing but trouble! Just get him out of your mind or picture him being eaten by like a giant lizard or something." Severus laughed. "Plus, I got a few friends that I want you to meet."

"Ok Prongs."

"Now turn the frown upside-down and let's go Pouncer!"

James took Sev into the Gryffindor Common Room up to a statue of Godric Gryffindor and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." the statue opened.

"You have a dirty little secret don't you?"

"Nope, this is just our new room, I hope you like sharing."

"With you?"

"And three other guys."

"Are they mean and evil?"

"Nope, they're just like us ok?"

"Alright."

James took Severus through the opening behind the statue; the room was awesome. It was a huge room with tons of crimson and yellow couches. There was another room which was the master bedroom. It had five king size beds with a closet for each. There was a big screen tv and little ones with head phones on the nightstand of each bed.

"This place is great!" exclaimed Severus.

"It used to be Godric Gryffindor's but the headmaster said it would be okay if we used it."

"So, where are the other three?"

"Let me show you Pouncer." he took him into another room where it looked as if it was the library. Three people were sitting on bean bag chairs reading some type of book and were laughing.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet one of my best friends, Pouncer, also known as Sev or Severus Snape."

"Hey," they all replied.

James took Sev over to the smallest of the three, with mouse brown hair. "This is Peter, or Wormtail, he transforms into a mouse." He took him over to a kid with long dark hair who resembled James. "This is Sirius, or Padfoot, he's a dog," he took him over to a kid with long brown hair with it looked like golden eyes, "and this, is Remus, or Moony. Um, he has a little problem." James looked at Moony for any signs of, 'Don't tell him' but it wasn't there so he continued. "He's a werewolf."

"Really?" Sev asked.

"Yep, and once a month he goes to an abandoned house while he transforms. I had the idea that we should go as our Animangus selves so we can keep an eye on him, what say you?"

They all agreed, and that was settled.

*End of Flashback*

Severus smiled at the thought of his childhood. Who would of thought that after hanging out with them, he immediately became popular. It was very funny actually. Well no not really. 

James saved his life on more than one occasion, too bad he hooked him up with Lexi Malloy, Spence's mom. Well, at least he had Spence though, once a month. He should be coming over on the weekend, pity he lives next to Tom Riddle.

A/N: Just so you know, Tom never became Voldemort, his twin brother Mat did, Tom's just annoying. So please be nice and review!! 7

  



	3. Going to Severus's

Divorced Lives

Chapter 3

Going to Severus's

It was finally the weekend! Spence was in his mom's car, at 5 in the morning, going to his dad's. "Be nice to your father." said Lexi.

"I will mum." replied Spence, suppressing a yawn.

"Are you guys going out for breakfast?"

"I think so."

"Where are you planning to go?"

"Um, Mandy's Morning in Hogsmeade I think. I might want to eat at dad's instead though."

"Are you going to hang out with Tom?"

"I dunno, maybe."

The car came to a stop at Severus Snape's home, a great big manor house right next to another one which belonged to Tom Riddle, and another one that belonged to Sirius and his "pup". Tom was sitting on the sidewalk when the car drove away.

"'Ello Spence." he said happily.

"Good morning Tom. What are you doing up so early? Watching me again for awhile?" Spence replied with a sad expression on his face.

"Only for five minutes. Sev just walked down the street to get a movie for you two. He should be back here any minute. Why don't we head inside your house?"

"Ok Tom." So the two of them took a walk inside.

"So, bud, how was your first year of school?"

"Interesting. I met Harry Potter."

"Potter?"

"Yep, any association with you?"

"No, it's just that I never realized he'd go there, maybe Sirius didn't want him there. What house were you sorted into?"

"Gryffindor."

"I was too you know."

"Yeah, I do." the two of them laughed. Then the door knob turned. 

"That should be your father. Well, um, why don't you visit on the weekend, my dog misses you."

"I miss Frazz too." 

Severus walked through the door after he said that. "Thanks for watching him Tom. I really appreciate it." he said.

"No problem," replied Tom, "I'll always be happy to look after him."

"You can stay for awhile if you want."

"Nah, I think I'll go back to bed now."

"K.O." as soon as Tom was gone Sev asked Spence, "Did he do anything?"

Spence laughed. "Dad, first off, you were gone for two minutes, and second off, if he tried to do anything, I would have him on the floor in two seconds."

"He's that easy to beat?"

"I went fencing with him remember? I had him down is about a minute. He lets his guard down too easy."

"Yeah, you're right he does. So, want to go to breakfast?"

"Um, I dunno, you?"

"It's up to you. Wanna stay here, or go?"

"Your choice, I don't really care."

Severus looked at Spence. His hair was all screwed up and he was still in his pajamas. "Why don't we stay here and eat, then we could watch tv or play cards or something."

"Ok daddy." Spence yawned and cuddled up against Sev. Severus pointed to the table and breakfast was there.

They had a quiet meal. Severus tried to make a few attempts at a conversation but they didn't last very long. After breakfast Spence once again cuddled up to Sev. He was almost half asleep, but Severus started to ask him questions and stuff.

"So, how's your mum?" he asked first.

"Good." Spence replied.

"Is she doing anything to you?"

"Nope."

"Because if she is I can get you out of her house."

"She's not doing anything dad." Spence lied once again.

"Ok. So.. How was your year?"

"Ok I guess. It was mostly boring and annoying."

"I can see boring, but why annoying?"

"Too much homework and stuff, and I couldn't talk to you at all."

"I'm sorry bud."

"Don't be, it's not your fault that you never gained custody. Mum's just... Weird." Severus cuddled Spence closer, Spence let out a whimper. Severus let go immediately.

"I'm so sorry Spence! Did I hurt you?" he asked horrified that his son was crying a little.

"N-no. It's just a bruise that I got and it hurt a little." Spence forced a smile.

"Let me see." he lifted up Spence's shirt, there was a gash across his stomach. "Where did you get that?!"

"I'm a klutz."

"How would you get something like that for being a klutz?"

"I was rolling around, and when I stood up, I fell sideways and a nail got me. It ripped my shirt and gave me a gash." Sev looked at Spence unbelievingly. "Dad I swear that's what happened."

"Ok, well, why don't I heal it up for you?"

"It's ok really. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Well if it hurts at all I think I should heal it."

"But I-"

"Spence, what's the problem? It'll be all better in seconds if you let me heal it."

"Ok, you're right. Go ahead." Sev healed Spence's wound with his wand and then cuddled Spence close. "Thanks daddy." Spence whispered and fell asleep in his arms. 

***

Later on that day, Spence went over Harry's house accompanied by Severus. "Hi Mr. Black! How are you?" Spence asked happily.

"Great, and please call me Sirius! Harry's in his bedroom." he replied.

"Ok 'Sirius'." he laughed and walked upstairs. 

Sirius turned to Sev. "Well come on in Pouncer." he said with a laugh.

"Ok Padfoot." he replied and walked in.

*Meanwhile in Harry's bedroom.*

"Why does Professor Snape bring you in all the time?" Harry asked Spence as the two of them were playing catch.

"Didn't I tell you? He's my dad!" Spence replied with a laugh.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone ok?"

"Ok, why though?"

"Because of my mum. She and dad divorced a long time ago, and she doesn't want me associating with him in school that much. So I only see him once a month in the summer."

"Well that stinks."

"Yep. So, is Sirius your dad?"

"Nope, my dad was James Potter. Mum was Lily."

"I'm so sorry."

"Nah. It's ok. I didn't know them that well."

Spence felt very bad about bringing up someone's dead parents. So he tried to change the subject and fast. "So, who do you think is gonna win the Quidditch match this Sunday? England or Bulgaria?"

"Krum's too good to not catch the Snitch, and England has been stinking up really bad so Bulgaria definitely."

So the boys talked about their favorite thing for hours until Spence had to go home at 5:00. 

A/N: PLEASE BE NICE!:

!!!!!

!!!!!

!!!!!

!!!!!

!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!

!!!!!

!!!

!

  



	4. More Cuts and Bruises

Divorced Lives

Chapter 4

More Cuts and Bruises

A/N: Ok, well some of you are curious on why I stuck Tom Riddle next door to Severus. He's there to express how much Sev doesn't trust him, that's why he asked Spence, "Did he do anything." It also shows that Spence and his father are different, because it's harder to gain Severus's trust but with Spence, it's not that hard, even if your family sucks. Just so you guys aren't confused! Please excuse my stalling and onward with the story!

Spence was sitting on a swing in his father's backyard. Everything hurt him. His back, his arms, his legs, not his stomach that much because his father had healed the cut, but it did hurt. There was a concealer charm on the more obvious spots on his body, like his face, legs and arms, that didn't stop it from hurting.

"Hey bud, mind if I take a seat?" a voice asked. It was Severus. Spence nodded and Sev sat down. "You seemed to be deep in thought. What's wrong?" He put his hand on Spence's shoulder; he didn't notice, but Spence winced.

"Oh nothing," Spence replied, with a hint of pain in his voice, "just thinking about an idea for a book."

"You and those books. How come you never bring your lap top that I got you?"

"I work in a notebook here because it's more convenient than lugging that thing on my neck. I love it but it's hooked up to a printer at my house." 

Severus laughed. "The only book you ever let me read was pretty dark, the one with the vampires. It was really scary. Are you going to send it to a publisher?"

"A muggle one maybe. I'm working on the sequel right now."

"You must let me read it."

"I will."

"I'm going in so I could start dinner. Are you coming in?"

"In a minute." Spence replied as Severus walked into the manor.

The only reason Spence doesn't let Severus read his many books is because they're about his abusive lifestyle. He takes his hurt and anger out on one of his characters, Sakina Lark. She was taken away from her parents when she was young and her fake parents abuse her every time she does the tiniest thing wrong. One day she ran away from home and now everybody's searching for her. He actually got that book published under the pseudonym, Daemon Draconius. He knew for a fact that his father had a copy of that book in his library. He tells Spence about it all the time. What his father never knew was that Sakina was actually Spence.

Spence sighed as he got up, then winced. His windpipe seemed to be screwed up in a way. He walked into 'his' house. "I think Tom might be coming over for dinner." commented Severus. Spence nodded. "You seem upset again. You can't be still thinking." Spence shook his head. "What's wrong bud? You could tell me anything. You know that right?" Once again, Spence nodded. "Well, what's up?"

"Nothing," he winced, "I'm just keeping to myself." Unfortunately for Spence, Severus noticed Spence's wince.

"Why did you wince?"

"What?"

"You winced just then."

"No I didn't."

"Spence Malloy."

"Yes father?"

"Bud!"

"What?"

"I don't want to fight with you!"

"I don't want to fight with you either!"

"Spence, I love you, I'm sorry. I just want to help you." 

"I love you too dad, but it wasn't anything." Spence turned away from him, tears falling down his face. His father reminded him of his mother when he yelled, he hated thinking of him like that. He walked out of the brown kitchen and into his bedroom and started to cry hysterically. He soon passed out.

Severus come up an hour later and knocked on Spence's whitewashed door. "Spence?" he said softly. There was no answer. He started to open the door. "Spence I'm sor-" he spotted his son on his bed. Severus could tell something was wrong by the way Spence was breathing; it was ragged and separated. "Bud?" Severus asked horrified. "Oh god. Oh god, what do I do?" Then he remembered Sirius worked with Madame Pomfrey for a while last year, he dialed his number quickly.

"Black residence, Harry speaking." said Harry from the other line.

"Harry! It's Professor Snape, go and tell Sirius there's an emergency and has to get here quick!" replied Sev.

"Uh huh." Severus heard the sound of the phone dropping and then running. Then he heard Sirius's voice telling Harry to run over to Tom's house while he was over Sev's. Severus hung up the phone when he heard a knock on the door. Severus opened the window and shouted. "SIRIUS! THE DOOR'S OPEN COME INTO SPENCE'S ROOM QUICK!"

Sirius ran all the way to the top floor and once he spotted Spence he said, "Sev, out! This is going to take awhile!"

"But I-" said Severus.

"Please, I need concentrating, go down to Tom's house, grab Harry, go to my house and sit with him for awhile ok?" said Sirius conjuring all sorts of things that you would find in a magical hospital.

Severus nodded and ran out the door. 

"Is Spence going to be okay Professor?" Harry asked after an hour of silence.

"I'm not that sure." Severus replied. "Where's your phone?"

"You're going to call Padfoot?"

"No, I'm going to call Spence's mom."

"It's in the living room backed up on the right side of the wall." said Harry pointing to the living room. Severus ran in and called Lexi Malloy.

"Hello?" came Lexi's voice.

"Lexi, our son passed out in his room and could barely breathe. Sirius is working on him now." said Severus frantically.

"Oh no! I hope he'll be okay. You'll tell me right?"

"You're not coming down?!"

"I can't! I'm stuck at work and they won't let me out!"

"Your not going to be there for him?"

"I'm sorry Severus! I can't be there all the time okay?"

Severus sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you if he makes it."

"Thank you. I wish I could be there but I can't. Look, ,I'll make it up to you. You could have him until Tuesday night too."

"Over time?"

"Yep."

"Whatever, bye." Severus hung up and walked back into the play room where Harry was.

"Professor?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry?" Severus replied.

"Why did you and Spence's mom divorce?"

"Things weren't working out. I tried to get Spence but everything seemed to crumble after that."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For asking."

"It's okay. You were curious."

"Ok."

"And Harry?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Call me Severus when we're not in school okay?"

Harry smiled. "Ok Pro- Sev."

It was midnight. Harry was resting his head on Severus's shoulder sleeping. Severus was growing more frantic by the second. 'What's going on over there? Will he be alright? What if he dies?! What if- no! Stop thinking that! It'll only make it worse! Don't faze yourself with what if's!'

Sirius just walked into the door carrying a limp Spence in his arms. "Is he alive?" Severus asked horrified.

"You'd actually think I'd let him die on you?!" Sirius replied in mock hurt then laughed. "He's just weak. I'll have to keep him over here to check on him every so often."

Severus sighed in relief. "What about sleep?"

"I could take the energy potion I have stored in my cabinet. You could stay the night if you want."

"Sure."

"I should wake up Harry and send him upstairs."

"He's okay here. I probably won't get to sleep anyway. I'm too energized from worrying so much!"

Sirius laughed and walked up the stairs to put Spence in a bedroom.

A/N: So what did you think? Please review!!!!!!

  



	5. Questioning

Divorced Lives

Chapter 5

Questioning

Spence slept little soundly throughout the night. Once in awhile he would wake up, telling Sirius that he hurt a little, and Sirius would reassure him that he would live through it and gave him a cup of hot chocolate.

Spence respected Sirius more now that he had saved his life. But he also realized he'd have to explain to his father about the windpipe being screwed up in a way; not to mention the other bruises around his body.

He had think up a good cover, a good- story, just like writing a book. 'What if I said I joined gymnastics and tripped a few times?' he thought to himself. 'Nah, he wouldn't believe that at all. Mum's going to kill me.'

Sirius sat next to him while he was pondering. "You know, this is the fifth time you have woken up and it's only two in the morning." he said and put his hand on Spence's quivering shoulder.

"I know, I was just thinking." Spence replied, staring into Sirius's dark blue eyes.

"Your dad is probably going to ask about the bruises and stuff."

"I'm a klutz." Spence said, turning his gaze to the blank tv.

"Are you?" Spence looked at him again. "I know your mother isn't the best person to be around with sometimes, does she ever hurt you in any way?"

"Never. I'm a hyper kid, what can I say?"

Sirius sighed deeply and hugged Spence. "Never mind bud. Your father's still awake by the way, just so you know."

"How come he's not in the room?"

"He has Harry in his lap."

"Oh."

"He says he's glad you're okay and that you should get some rest so," Sirius stood up, "good-night little Pouncer."

Spence giggled at the name as he lied down. "Good-night Padfoot." he said sleepily and dozed off.

Sirius walked into the living room where Harry was sleeping on Severus. "So how is he?" Severus whispered, trying not to wake Harry.

"Okay, I've been asking him about his marks.." replied Sirius.

"And..."

"He said he's a klutz and a hyper kid."

"I wonder what's up with him."

"I have a hunch."

Spence woke up around nine o' clock A.M. realizing is father was sitting next to him. "Morning dad. How was your night?" he asked, resting his head on Severus's shoulder.

"I didn't get back to sleep. I took an energy potion so I could be awake for the day. I heard you didn't sleep too well either." Severus replied, wrapping an arm around his son.

"It still kind of hurts."

"Oh. Where did you get these marks bud?"

"I've been hyper lately and I got carried away and got hurt."

"Bud, I hope you're not lying to me."

"No! Why would I lie?"

"That's what I was wondering."

"Do you not trust me?!"

"I trust you Spence, I just don't know."

"Don't know about what?"

"Does she hurt you Spence?"

"NO! Why do people assume that?"

"Because we know about your mom's anger problem."

"You really don't trust me, you know how bad that hurts?"

"I trust you."

"Then why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because, I don't know. You've been acting very strange lately. I mean, you didn't tell me about that cut you had that was hurting you when you came over."

"Maybe I don't want to seem weak."

"Is that the real reason? Because if it is, I would never deem you weak. I know that you belittle yourself a lot but not about being weak. You should know by now that you are not weak and never were."

"You honestly think I'm lying don't you?"

"Bud, it's not that! I just think that maybe you can't say."

"Mum lets me say whatever I want. Nothing's wrong!"

"Fine! Nothing's wrong then! Sorry for caring Spence." Severus walked into the kitchen.

Spence stared at the spot where his father was and started to sob hysterically. He hated fighting with him, he really did. But he had to keep his secret safe otherwise there would be hell to pay with his mother.

A few hours later Severus walked back into the living room to apologize. When he got in there he found that his son was fast asleep on the couch, but had tear streaks on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Spence!" muttered Sev as he sat on the edge of the couch. "Did I make you cry?" He felt really upset with himself that he caused his son pain. Severus ran his fingers through Spence's hair. "Oh bud, why did I do that?"

Harry walked sleepily into the living room. "Hello Professor, I mean Severus." Harry yawned. "How's Spence?" He sat down next to Severus.

"He's sleeping," Sev replied, "he had a tough night."

"Aww, is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. How about you, were you comfortable in your sleep?"

"Yeah, the couch is usually not that soft."

"You fell asleep on me Harry."

"Oh!" Harry's cheeks went red and Severus laughed and wrapped his free arm around Harry's shoulders. "You know, you're not so bad when you're not teaching."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes you're mean when you teach."

"You'd be mean too if you were stuck with millions of kids everyday."

Harry laughed and rested his head on Severus's shoulder. "Fred and George drive you up the wall?"

"Don't mention their names in front of me." Harry laughed. "They're horrible! The both of them!"

"They see you as a blockage in their way of wreaking havoc." Severus laughed.

A/N: That's all I can think of for now! Anyone want to help? Oh yeah, thank you my reviewers!

-Dracozchick


	6. Lexi's House

Divorced Lives

Chapter 6

Lexi's House

Spence woke up and saw that Harry and his father were talking. Harry stood and walked into the kitchen. Spence drew in all the courage he had and spoke to his father. "I'm sorry I got angry with you dad," he whispered lightly, "I just wanted you to trust me."

Severus looked down at his charge. "I do trust you bud," said Severus, "but if your mother ever did anything to hurt you I need to know okay squirt?"

"Okay. I love you dad."

"I love you too buddy."

Spence sighed. "What would you do if she did beat me?" he asked.

"We would take her to court and have a trial for custody. All you would have to do is show them your bruises and answer some questions under a truth serum. Then you would be with me."

Spence thought for a moment. 'What if I did tell him? Would he be angry at me? Angry at mom?' he thought.

"Dad?" he said, desperation etched in his eyes.

"What's wrong bud?"

"Would you be mad?"

"What?" Severus looked down at his son. Tears were welding up in Spence's eyes. "Mad? Buddy I wouldn't be mad at you."

"No, not me, at mum. Would you be mad at her?"

"I'd be furious Spence, she doesn't have the right to hurt you."

Tears were now streaming down Spence's face. "It isn't her fault though."

Severus didn't say a word. He just got up and walked to the phone. "Dad, please, no." Spence murmured. Sev put his finger to his lips and dialed Spence's mom's cell phone number.

"Lexi, we need to talk, will you please come up." he said gently.

"Why, is Spence alright?"

"No, he's alive, but I need you to come up."

"This better be good."

"Oh," Sev laughed hollowly, "it's good alright." He hung up the phone and walked back over to Spence. "Everything is going to be alright. You'll stay with me now."

"You think it's over? No dad, you just made things worse! I can deal with her beating me, it's not a problem, god! Now you and her are going to have a screaming fight and I'm going to have to go to court, again, as you two have another custody battle!" Spence was sobbing. All of the pain that he held inside for so long seemed to just seep out in a big blur and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Do you want to stay there?" Severus asked fiercely.

"Well no but,"

"Well, then you have to go to court."

"Daddy no! I don't want to! Please don't make me!" Spence buried his face into a pillow and started to sob even more brokenly then before. Severus sat down next to his son and lifted him into his arms. He was so light and small, Severus knew it was from malnutrition.

They stayed like that for two hours. Sirius walked into the room. "Lexi is in the front room Sev, she said you sent for her." he said softly, noting that Spence was sleeping soundly.

Severus nodded. "Can you take Spence?"

"Sure." Sirius lifted Spencer into his arms and carried him upstairs.

"Well, here goes." Severus murmured to himself and walked slowly to the front room.

Her straight blonde hair was tied back into a bun and was wearing a white blouse and black pants. She was staring at photos on the wall and was absentmindedly commenting about each of them.

"Alexa?" Severus said quietly.

She jumped and turned around. "Hello Severus, is Spence alright? I heard you say no on the phone and I'm a little concerned." she said.

"Why don't you take a seat, and please be quiet because Spence is finally sleeping after a really rough night."

Lexi took a seat on the couch next to her ex-husband. "Sev, what is wrong with Spence?" she asked quietly.

"A few of his ribs are broken. It's not his fault either. Look, I know you beat Spencer, and he didn't have to tell me for me to know this. You should see him, he's a mess."

Alexa looked at Severus. "I don't beat Spencer."

"Yes you do, you don't think I know what goes on but I do. I'm taking you to court Lexi, I'm sorry."

Spence was terrified when he went home that weekend. The whole drive she shot the most horrible looks at him. Severus came with them. He refused to let him go home by himself. He called the judge and he said that Severus was allowed to stay with him there but Spence could not be out of his "home assigned" until trial was over. If Sev so much as sees Lexi raise her hand to Spence, he would take him out anyway.

Spencer was still sick. "Daddy?" Spence murmured gently, his head rested on his father's chest.

Severus looked down at him. "Yes bud?" he replied just as softly.

"I need Sirius, I hurt really bad still."

Severus just kissed Spence on the top of his head. "I know you do, but your mother doesn't understand that you need his help and wouldn't reason with me. I'm sorry buddy." Spence looked upset. "Although, Sirius did give me some medicine if you are hurting terrible."

"That would be great. Can you give it to me now?"

Severus nodded and pulled out a bottled potion. He pulled out a spoon and poured some of the potion on to it. "Open." he said gently. Spencer did as he was told and Severus gave him the potion. Spencer felt better after a little while.

When they reached the house Lexi didn't even wait for them to get out of the car. She just grabbed Spencer's bags and walked into the house. Severus took this opportunity to pull out this cell phone and called Sirius.

"'Lo?" Sirius mumbled, he must've been half asleep.

"Sirius, um I gave Spencer that potion he seems to not be in as much pain as he was before." Sev said.

"Oh that's good, just don't give anymore to him till tomorrow, the effects don't last that long but you'll over-dose him if you do that ok?"

"Alright, thanks Sirius." Severus hung up the phone and helped Spence out of the car. "Come on buddy." Spence couldn't walk that well so he was using Severus for support.

When they got into the house Lexi was sitting in the kitchen with a drink in her hands. Severus helped Spence settle upstairs in his bedroom and then sat with her in the kitchen. "Why do you do this?" he asked her gently.

"It's not like I want to do it Severus, I have a problem." she replied.

"You can't hide behind your problem forever. Take classes if you have too much anger, you can go to jail for this very easily you know. You hurt our son. Our _only_ son."

"Well maybe if you'd come home we can work something out."

"Lexi, I can't come here ok? I don't love you anymore."

"Why Sev?"

"Because I just don't. We need to work this out but me coming home is not the answer."

"Spencer would be so much happier if you just came home." she said stubbornly.

"No, what I think Spence would like is if he could live with me without restrictions."

"Well I can't do that. Spence is all I have now."

"I guess we have something in common then." Severus looked worn out. His son was sick and his ex-wife was trying to bribe him into coming home with her.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, obviously Spence's. Spence looked at the two of them and sat in between them on the bench.

Severus ran his fingers through Spencer's hair. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Nothing, it was just too hot upstairs." Spence replied gently. "Mum, is it okay if I stay here for awhile? I mean, I can go back up if you want, it's okay if you don't want me in here-"

Severus interjected. "It's okay. You're not feeling well. And it was rather overheated upstairs if I do say so myself."

"His air conditioner wasn't on apparently." Lexi said snidely.

"Well I'm not sending him back up." Severus replied cooly. He turned his attention back to Spence. "You can stay here. Try to get some rest though."

Spence nodded and rested his head on his father and tried to get some much needed sleep.

Severus looked at Lexi. "I found a huge bruise on his side to other day. He said he fell."

Lexi looked at him oddly. "And...?"

Severus let out a short breath. "And, he's been using that excuse for a long time now."

"Well, you know now that he was lying."

Severus grinned. "Yes, I do. Isn't that wonderful? I am going to have full custody of my son, he won't be seeing you much longer unless you get some help and there is nothing you can do about it."

Lexi looked scared. Severus couldn't take her son from her! It wasn't fair! "Sev, he's all I have! My job sucks, I have no friends, you're going to take the only person that brings joy to my life!"

Severus was enraged. "He was your punching bag!" he bellowed. "You hit him all the time! I can't even count how many times he came to my house with black eyes or broken bones and I needed Sirius to heal them! He's leaving and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Spence stirred and looked up at his father. "Daddy, what's wrong?" he whispered gently.

Severus looked down and his features softened. "Buddy, I'm sorry if I woke you." he said quietly. "But it's good you're awake, we're going to the courthouse."

"WHAT?" Lexi yelled. "Have fun getting there! You're not taking _my_ car!"

Severus chuckled darkly. "Side apparating is wonderful Alexa." And with that he and Spence were gone.

A/N: Whooooo! I updated! Alright, sorry it took so long! Thank you reviewers and please continue to reviews and I hate everyone who doesn't cause it's not nice!

-Dracozchick


End file.
